


99 red balloons

by Stardiva



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardiva/pseuds/Stardiva
Summary: This is a story about Jack and Ianto... And the song I used is the song 99 red Balloons...by the singer Nina.Hope you like....





	

RED BALLOONS

Ianto Jones stood in the rubble that was once the main street of Cardiff. He and Gwen were searching for the one person they were both sure they would never see again. The person that had Ianto Jone's heart. Captain Jack Harkness .

Before he had left them, Jack had grinned that devilish smile of his. He had promised Ianto, promised them both he would be back. Jack had gone off to see if he could find his old friend the Doctor. With his help they thought he could fight off the aliens known as the Derleks and keep them from taking over the world, Ianto looked around him for a sign of Jack "Damn it Jack where are you. You promised me." Ianto whispered to himself "Please god bring him back to me. Let him be all right."

He looked around and felt ashamed of himself. People were dying around him, the city in shambles and his only thought was of Jack and being in his arms again, But part of him didn't care, He wiped his eyes, he felt lost, "Damn it" he wanted , he needed Jack's strong arms around him " Jack, I need you."

He closed his eyes and sent up a small prayer He opened his eyes and caught sight of a bright red object. He went without knowing why over to where the object was. It was a giant red balloon. It's string was tangled on a lamp post, Ianto untangled it and held it as he looked at the balloon. For some reason he could not explain it reminded Ianto of Jack, A verse from an old eighties song popped in to his head,

99 DREAMS I HAVE HAD AND EVERY ONE A RED BALLOON. ITS ALL OVER AND I AM STANDING PRETTY IN THE SPOT THAT WAS CARDIFF CITY, IF I HAD A SOVONER JUST TO PROVE THE WORLD WAS HERE. AND HERE IS A RED BALLOON, I THINK OF YOU AND LET IT GO,

He smiled as he let go of the string and watched it rise up into the air, He watched for a few minutes then looked around again, Suddenly he saw the person he had been searching for. The man with the devilish smile

Ianto ran to him and took hold of him and kissed him, Then he stood back and looked at him, "You're Back, oh god Jack you are back,"

Jack held open his arms and Ianto went into those aems willingly, As they closed about Ianto he heard Jack whisper "I told you I was coming back,"

Ok the song is 99 red balloons .. I give full credit to the 80's singer Nina... I tweeked it to fit the story,, hope you like..


End file.
